


Every day is magical when I'm with you

by sandylovesfandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandylovesfandoms/pseuds/sandylovesfandoms
Summary: Jake and Amy go Halloween costume shopping with their daughter.Say it with me, Peraltiago baby 2020!!!





	Every day is magical when I'm with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amazingsantiago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingsantiago/gifts).

> Hey guys!! So this fic is for the B99 2019 fall fic exchange. I was given the prompt: 'Jake and Amy go Halloween costume shopping with baby' I really hope you enjoy reading this.

Jake opened his eyes to see a pair of similar browns looking into his own and the mess of curls which matched his. He immediately had a goofy grin on his face and called out "Hey Emi! Good morning baby". Jake beamed at his 3 year old daughter. Her name was Emijila but they called her Emi for short. It was also fun because it kinda sounded like Amy. 

Amy was still sleeping. After all this time, Jake's heart still skipped a beat when he looked at her. She looked so peaceful before Emi literally pounced on her mother to wake her up. Amy groaned in sleepiness but after seeing that it was her, her face turned into a smile and she excitedly began to talk to their daughter.

Jake couldn't believe this was his life. He watched them for a while with a grin on his face then checked the time on his phone and saw that it was only 7am. They both had the day off so there was no rush. They had stopped setting alarms (Amy hadn't but it was only one instead of her usual three), they didn't need to, their sweet angel served as an alarm for them every morning.

They were going costume shopping that day so they had to hurry through their daily routine with Emi behind their backs nagging them. She seemed like a mini Amy sometimes. Emi was very excited for costumes shopping. It was her first time going trick or treating. 

They had breakfast (Jake made pancakes) and they were dressed and ready by 10am. "Come on Amy, or all the good 'stumes will be gone", Jake said haughtily. Amy rolled her eyes but followed him nevertheless.

They were going to a shop named 'Abracadabra' as per Jake's insistence. Amy had no idea what they were going to be in for. She originally wanted to go to a sensible store like Walmart or Target like a normal person but of course, Jake didn't do normal. He had spotted the shop while in search of a suspect and was so intrigued by the name that he practically begged Amy to go there.

Back when they were brainstorming costume ideas, Jake had come up with the idea of dressing Emi as Holly Gennaro claiming "she'll look so cute in a red blazer and she's already got the curls". Amy had stared at him in exasperation and shouted, "You're not gonna dress up our daughter in the outfit I wore for our die hard themed sexcapades!!!" The last word was whispered. Jake eyes widened and he immediately had looked ashamed of himself muttering a "I completely forgot about that part". 

Unsurprisingly, Jake had had another idea. "So what if we dress her up as female John Mcclane", Jake had said excitedly. Amy immediately had made a face at that.

"Hey don't be so backwards Amy!", Jake had said dramatically. 

"I don't think that kind of costume will be available in a shop.", Amy had argued.

"I'll just make it here at home then all we need is a vest and a toy gun!", Jake had said gleefully.

"Okay first of all that's gross and secondly,she doesn't know what Die Hard is yet. She'll not know what's she dressing up as", Amy had tried to explain.

"And whose fault is that?!?!??", Jake had demanded. 

Amy rolled her eyes and said,"I'm not letting you show our three year old child a movie filled with gratuitous violence."

They had continued to argue well after that and had only stopped when Emi woke up.

And now here they were at the costume shop and going through several different costumes. Emi suddenly tugged at her mother's hand and lead her to a section and showed her what costume she wanted. Amy almost teared up. It's a Hogwarts uniform. When Jake catched up with them, he looked at the costume and grinned widely at their daughter's choice. "She's definitely a mini version of you, Ames.", Jake said lovingly. Amy smiled back.

They were both remembering a time when Jake used to read Harry potter to Emi back when Amy was pregnant with her. They also showed her all the Harry potter movies when she was 2. It wasn't a surprise she chose this costume. Amy was so happy her daughter shared her interest.

Still she asked, "You want that, Emi?" She nodded excitedly. They took a closer look at the costume. It contained a full set complete with a wand, a Gryffindor scarf and the Hogwarts uniform.

"It's perfect! She'll look just like Hermione because of her curls Jake.", Amy exclaimed. 

" The curls which she got from me! She is an extreme cutie who is carrying forward my legacy.", Jake said smugly.

"Well she got all her smartness from me so she's carrying forward my legacy too Jake.", Amy retorted.

"Well with your smartness and my hotness l always knew we'd make a great baby together.", said Jake.

"You always knew?", Amy asked incredulously.

Jake's eyes widened. "I mean uh- not always.", Jake sputtered.

"Hey, it's okay I knew you were deeply in love with me from the start.", Amy said fondly.

"Well you can't deny it.", Jake said effectively ending their banter as they looked at each other fondly (read: literal heart eyes).

They paid for the costume. As they walked out of the shop, Jake continued their earlier conversation, "Well you also can't deny how cute our little Emi's gonna look in this costume". 

"Yeah she's gonna get all the candy.", Amy paused a little before adding,"Jake you know you can't steal her candy, right." 

"I can't promise anything" 

"Jake..." 

They continued bantering as they got into the car and were interrupted when Emi suddenly started giggling. They stopped abruptly to look at her and her infectious laughter made them laugh too.

"So...where to next?", Amy asked after the laughter had died down.

"We're totally gonna bag up all that candy, Ames."

"You really think it's gonna last until Halloween."

"Who said anything about Halloween, Ames. We're just off to buy my daily stash."

Amy rolled her eyes fondly. Typical Jake. 

As Jake began driving, Amy began talking to Emi and she was listening in rapt attention as if she understood every word. Looking at them, Jake smiled to himself. His two girls. He was one lucky son of a bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked it! I really don't know how it turned out so criticism is very well appreciated. Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> PS: Emijila is pronounced 'Emi-hi-lya'. Hope you like the name.


End file.
